kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Adam
"Good and evil are not constants. They are defined by those with power." Teth-Adam, also known as Black Adam, is a former Keyblade Knight turned antagonist, first appearing in the Ancient Egypt campaign in Kingdom Hearts X - The Keyblade Wars, with more appearance planned later. The prince of the Middle Eastern nation of Khandaq, Teth-Adam was enslaved when his homeland was conquered by the Egyptians under Apocalypse. Seeking a way to free his people, he found the Wizard Shazam and was granted superhuman powers drawn from the gods whenever he uttered the wizard's name. Becoming the heroic Black Adam, Teth-Adam joined the Keyblade Knights and aided Revan and Bastila Shan in fighting Apocalypse's forces, though his princely attitude made him dismissive of his superiors. Over time, Teth-Adam eventually worked up the ranks to the point where Master Iris saw him worthy enough to become a New Foreteller in the event should the Keyblade War destroy the One World, though she feared what would happen if his pride and desire for freedom were to corrupt him fully. Iris' fears were confirmed as Teth-Adam's opposition to the Foretellers worsened when he spoke out against the hypocrisy and corruption he began to see in their ranks; the breaking point came when he finally overthrew Apocalypse, only to be ordered not to kill the tyrant when he had Apocalypse at his mercy. Adam rebelled against the Order and sought to kill Apocalypse himself in retaliation for the enslavement of his people, but was forcibly stripped of his powers and banished from the Dandelions for his treasonous behavior. Though Revan and Bastila parted as enemies to Adam, they were left wondering whether he was right about the Foretellers. As time passed, and the Keyblade War's destructive final clash occurred just as it was foretold, Teth-Adam refused to be destroyed with the rest of the world, and sought to reclaim his position as a New Foreteller in the Jedi Keyblade Council's second line-up, manipulating events that led to the assassination of Atris and the theft of her Tome of Law so that he could infiltrate the Foretellers and guide them towards the destiny he desired for the now shattered many worlds that had been fragmented from the One World. Story Backstory The Keyblade War (An expanded version of his backstory above) Rise of the New Unions (Takes on the role of Blaine/Brain from Union Cross, up to his eventual ousting and imprisonment by the Wizard Shazam after being discovered as a traitor; though with added details such as his alliance with Count Orlok (NOS-4-A2's Silver Millennium countepart) to better gain a foothold in the New Keyblade Council's power-struggle) Between X and Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities "You face six gods, not one man." Boss Strategy Gallery Black Adam Animated.png|Black Adam in the animated universes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Independent Villains Category:Jedi Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Party Members Category:Past Characters Category:Royalty Category:Shapeshifters Category:Warriors Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:The Secret Society Category:Main Villains Category:Demi-Gods